disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Here We Go Again (song)
Here We Go Again is the first single from the album, Here We Go Again. It was premiered on Radio Disney, June 17, 2009 and was released as a digital download on June 23, 2009. A music video for the song was filmed on June 8, 2009 in Los Angeles and fans were invited to participate in the shoot via her official sites. The music video premiered June 26, 2009 on Disney Channel.The promo for "Here We Go Again" music video premiere. Promo aired Tuesday, June 23, 2009 @ 10:55/9:55c on Disney Channel. The song debuted at number 51 on the Billboard Hot 100. On the Canadian Hot 100, the song debuted at number 86. Critical reception for the track was positive, stating: "In a refreshing change of pace from most of today's synth-pop songs, this single starts off with a distinctive guitar hook that catches your attention." Lyrics I throw all of your stuff away Then I Clear you our of my head I tear you out of my heart And ignore all your messages I tell everyone we got through Because I’m so much better w/o you But its just another pretty like a side break down Every time you come around. Oh, oh… So how do you get here under my skin Swore that I’d never let you back in Shoulda’ known better Been tryin’ let you go cause here we go, go, go again Hard as I try I know I cant quit Something about you is so addicting We’re falling together You think that by now I know cause here we go, go, go again You never know what you want And you never say what you mean But I start to go insane Every time that you look at me You only hear half of what I say And you’re always showing up too late And I know that I should say good bye, bye it’s no use Can’t with or without you. oh, oh So how do you get here under my skin Swore that I’d never let you back in Shoulda’ known better Been tryin’ let you go cause here we go, go, go again Hard as I try I know I cant quit Something about you is so addicting We’re falling together You think that by now I know cause here we go, go, go again… again…. and again, and again, and again, and again, and again…. I threw all of your stuff away Then I cleared you out of my head And I tore you out of my heart oh, oh, oh, oh So how do you get here under my skin Swore that I’d never let you back in Shoulda’ known better Been tryin’ let you go cause here we go, go, go again Hard as I try I know I cant quit Something about you is so addicting We’re falling together You think that by now I know cause here we go, go, Here we go again… Here we go again… Shoulda’ known better Been tryin’ let you go cause here we go, go, go again… again... Music Video A Music video was shot in Los Angeles, California, in which her fans were invited to see her perform, via her official sites. Behind the Scenes Category:Demi Lovato Category:Singles